


Nothing’s Broken

by menecio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blanket Permission, Discord: Umino Hours, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Prompt: Frozen Pipes, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio
Summary: Snowy weather was common in Konoha near the end of the year. As a result, people took certain precautions to make sure life continued as unhindered by it as possible—salting roads, shovelling snow, insulating outside pipes.Naruto had not done that last one.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Nothing’s Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the Umino Hours Winter Bingo 20–21! Ticking off “Frozen Pipes” with this one.
> 
> Many thanks to [booleanWildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booleanWildcard) for being a wonderful beta! 😚💖

Snowy weather was common in Konoha near the end of the year. As a result, people took certain precautions to make sure life continued as unhindered by it as possible—salting roads, shovelling snow, insulating outside pipes.

Naruto had not done that last one.

Iruka was wheedled into helping, but not before Naruto had almost blown up his building’s façade trying to use a fire jutsu to thaw the pipes. The neighbours had been mad, but Iruka had been madder: pipe insulation was not the tenant’s responsibility. Faced with his ire, everyone retreated, and Iruka went hunting for the negligent landlord. The man put up a fight, shouting almost as loudly as Iruka about how the building’s pipes had been taken care of on time and correctly, how no one else had experienced any trouble, and how he wasn’t specifically responsible for Naruto (though he had been far less kind with his word choice). In the end, Iruka left with a threat to bring the issue to the Hokage, to which the landlord eloquently replied with a door-slam.

Once Iruka climbed back up to Naruto’s flat, the boy peered up at him with a sheepish look. He had probably heard the argument even though Iruka had been all the way down on the ground storey. Iruka sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, and then stepped up to the half-charred wall where Naruto had done his best to fix a problem that he shouldn’t have even had to deal with.

“I’ll bring my hairdryer,” he said, leaning out the window and tapping the nearest pipe. They didn’t look like they needed replacing despite being directly exposed to a katon, which was a testament to the company that had manufactured them. “We can thaw them like that. Do me a favour and just… don’t touch anything until I’m back, all right?”

Naruto gave a weak nod, eyes downcast. “Yeah.”

A wave of anger washed over Iruka, but it wasn’t directed at Naruto. He sighed again, then went over to the boy and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, nothing’s broken. I’ll help you paint the wall when the warmer weather comes.” He smiled when Naruto looked up at him, eyes wide. “If you want?”

This time, Naruto’s face split into a grin. “Yeah!”


End file.
